


Black Magic Woman

by momo_0815



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo_0815/pseuds/momo_0815
Summary: Rowena MacLeod one-shots





	Black Magic Woman

It doesn't take that much convincing for Rowena to all but manhandle me into a deserted area of the bunker once our eyes met from across the crowded room. And, let's be honest, considering Rowena is the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, there’s no possible way that I wouldn’t want to sneak off with her for some alone time. I'm starting to think I'd do anything for her, considering a bunker full of hunters is definitely not the place for our usual flirting session. I just can't help myself it when it comes to her. All she has to do is look at me, bat her eyes and I’m putty in her hands.

"Rowena," I whisper once she has me pressed against the wall of a quiet hallway.

"Sorry, I just haven’t had you to myself at all today. Especially not with that Maggie following you around like a lost puppy."

"Aw, is someone jealous?"

"Maybe" Rowena quips, flashing that smile that always my makes my heart flutters a little at the sight of it.

"So, what’s this then? A private show?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Rowena grins, whispering as she runs her hand through my hair. "I suppose you'd like that, yeah?"

"Yeah," I exhaled shakily, tilting my head a bit so I can look at her a little better.

"Well," Rowena looks down and flushes prettily, edging a little closer. She wraps her pinky around mine and laces our hands together. 

I can't help but smile dopily at her, and- I have to be dreaming, right? Because there's no way that Rowena- MY Rowena- could ever look up at me with the most gorgeous hazel eyes. That she could ever pull my hand into hers to lace our fingers together in a way that always makes my stomach fill with butterflies. And there’s definitely no way in hell that she could use the quietest voice I've ever heard to murmur-

"You gonna kiss me then?"

Never mind, there definitely was a way. There always was.

And Rowena didn't even need an answer, because I had already closed the small distance between us before she could even manage to get the last syllable out, god knowing I had been itching to do it, a small noise of surprise escaping her. Dropping her hand in favor of using both of my own to cradle her face I place small, chaste kisses across her lips.

"Missed you-” Kiss. "God, I wanted-" Rowena's small hands twist into the front of my shirt pulling me impossibly close. 

"To do this all day, couldn't wait-" running my fingers through her hair I could feel her mouth form a grin under mine, and I wanted nothing more than to desperately kiss it off of her. Rowena catches my bottom lip with her teeth and bites down onto the soft skin to try and slow me down. She runs her tongue over it before pulling away and blinks up at me heavily, batting her eyelashes.

"Someone’s eager" Rowena teases hoarsely, a sultry smile forming on her face. I laugh softly and use my thumb to trace the corner of her lip. Without warning Rowena takes my finger into her mouth, sucking on it for a second before pulling away with a smirk.

"Oh, well now you’re just playing dirty" I grinned, my hand lingering on her neck before dropping down to squeeze her waist.

"Oh?" She smooths out the front of my shirt then wraps her arms around my neck, leaning in close to whisper in my ear, "If you think I'm playing dirty now dear, I'm really going to blow your mind tonight."

I couldn't help but grin wider, my face turning a light pink at her words. “You’re lucky I have some sort of self-control still...”

Rowena pulls on my earlobe with her teeth, and I pull her in closer, burying my face into her neck to breathe in her scent. She smells like home.

"How are we suppose to act normal after this?" I managed to croak out, as Rowena moves from my ear to press short kisses to the crook of my jaw.

"I don’t know," she breathes out, and I tighten my grip around her waist. I'm not quite ready to go back into the crowded bunker just yet. Rowena moves her lips back down the line of my jaw and presses her teeth down the side of my neck.

"Row," My breathing hitches as I turn my head to give Rowena a better angle, my hand twitches where it rests on the small of her back.

Rowena finally presses a kiss to my mouth soft, and tender. She tongues my bottom lip and bites it gently. Our foreheads press together in the action, and I slip my hand under Rowena’s shirt to trace lightly up her spine.

"Rowena," I sigh again, and she huffs a small laugh against my mouth.

"Thought you had self-control." I run my thumb down the skin of her back, and she melts into it.

"Believe me," I mumble quietly, "It's taking every ounce in my body not to take you right now."  
"What's stopping you?" Rowena murmurs while kissing me slowly.

"Mmm... I suppose the bunker full of hunters we’re in right now"

"Oh?" I feel Rowena laugh softly again and, God, I want to stay in this moment forever.

"So, you going to court me?"

And I don’t want Rowena to stop kissing me, so I mumble my answer against her mouth, each word said between the passing of lips and huff of breath. "Sweetheart, I’ve been after you for months now."

"Mm," Rowena makes a noise of affirmation. "What's after that, then?" I pull on her lip with my teeth before leaning back, mirroring her movements from just moments ago.

"After that?"

"Yeah," Rowena buzzes with affection, and my hand continuing to trace the skin underneath her shirt isn't helping.

"Hmm… still wanna make the mega coven?”

Rowena bursts out into laughter, throwing her head back then pressing her face into the crook of my neck. I can feel the vibrations rolling up my skin and it makes my cheeks flush even brighter as I grin to myself. I close my eyes and press the side of my face to hers, clutching her still shaking body close. 

That's when I hear footsteps coming down the hallway towards us.

We untangle and jump away from each other, straightening our clothing hastily. A guilty red expression hanging onto my face.

The footsteps turned out to be Maggie.

"Oh! Hey Y/n!" She says “I was looking for you, wondering where you hurried off to so fast”

"Well, you found me" I greet her, clearing my throat in the attempt to sound normal.

"Sam wants to talk to you, says it’s important" She smiles, looking at Rowena then back to me. I sigh as we make our way back to the crowded area of the bunker.

I take a moment to glance back at Rowena, and she's looking back with a soft expression. I start to blush once more when she brushes the back of her hand against mine while walking past, the hair on the back of my neck standing straight up when she leans in to whisper, "Later."


End file.
